Nathaniel Adamus
Nathaniel Adamus, known more commonly as the Mercenary Spellsword of Leabin, was of humble origins as the son of blacksmith Jason Adamus and farmer Jenna Adamus. Adventurous and daring, like so many of his ancestors, he strove to change the world and followed his grandfather Adams's philosophy to heart, that a man was what he made himself, and not what the world made him. Becoming a mercenary at age 17, he wandered Arett with his closest friend Garim of Westport and earned a reputation as a man who got the job done. He was a mercenary for nine years until Solicius of Myrin recruited him in order to prevent the uprising of various deadly Orithian cults, and it was during this that Garim was allegedly killed. Three years later, Solicius again recruited him to join the Dirty Dozen to stop the necromancer Lucifer Morag from 'destroying the world', as the magician claimed. It was near the end of their quest that he and his eleven compatriots learned the truth of Solicius's dark past. After the assassination of Aramus Leabin and the subsequent reign of his uncle Jhalfre, Jhalfre's persecution of the Dirty Dozen instigated a major revolution led by the group and an Outlander-led Kynliadian revolutionary society, and it was after Jhalfre's defeat that Solicius and Nathan discovered that Jhalfre was merely the point of a larger knife - a pawn of the Darkbringer Sehtaurus. Vahkaran chose Nathan to become one of his Chosen warriors, as it would be impossible for Vahkaran to fight Sehtaurus - if either of them died, Arett would be destroyed, as a Liferealm could not survive without its 'parent' Lifesower. In the end, and after vigorous training and numerous sacrifices, Nathaniel followed in the footsteps of his ancient ancestor Rahkis Rune-Arm and did what his ancestor could not do - spare the Darkbringer and purge him of his corruption, providing other Liferealms salvation after so many years of self-destruction. = Biography = Childhood Born in the small town of Wesinghill to blacksmith Jason Adamus and farmer Jenna Adamus, Nathaniel grew up a charismatic and helpful young boy. His father made sure he was well-educated and was capable of making his own choices and forging his own path, asking favors of his noble brothers Reager and Geoff to allow their warriors, scholars and magi to teach the young Adamus the art of warfare and his lettering. As he grew older, he was schooled in various different languages such as Myrinese, Old Mylarian, Rothic, and Jugurin. He was taught a sense of justice and honor by his grandfather Adams, and it was by his grandfather's creed he followed for his entire life. He was best friends with Highcliff-born Garim of Westport, of whom he met when both boys were six years old. Both of them were raised in Wesinghill until they came of age, and when they turned seventeen, they set off to become adventurers. Mercenary Life Becoming a mercenary with his friend Garim at the age of seventeen, Nathaniel set off to travel the world at his leisure, sidetracked only by the promise of mercenary contracts and opportunities for gold to be had. His father's final blessing was in the form of the blade Runeshard, forged from Magicka Ore, which Nathaniel would carry til his death. After many years, he gained a stable reputation across Leabin and parts of Myrin as a man who got the job done quickly and cleanly, though he was not without moral boundaries. He often worked with Garim or other friends he met in his travels, and split the gold between the adventurers. He worked honestly, and never attempted to con the folk he worked with or take on a contract that strayed from his family's code of honor. However, it wasn't until he met Solicius of Myrin that his life would change forever. The Reaver Uprising Since the Age of Winds, the ancient Reaver clans had always been opposed to the Leabian presence, mostly along the coasts, because of the Marauder invasions that occurred after the Assimilation of the Borders. The Skyborn and the Reavers rejected the Maruaders (who were simply mercenaries of mixed Orithian and Leabian blood), partially due to their stance against folk of mixed blood, and partially because they could not tolerate the Marauders' random, wanton violence and complete disregard for Orithian ways and traditions. The situation between Orithia and Leabin was so tense that many Reaver clans decided to start revolutions in order to retaliate. Solicius of Myrin saw the situation and took it upon himself to resolve it. The Chaos of Morag Settling Down The Usurper's Reign Sehtaurus Becoming Prion Hawkeyes The Final Battle Achieving Lordship "Death" Legacy = Personality = = Family = = Power = = Achievements = Category:Vahkaran's Realm